Don't Flash That Stupid Smile
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: SLASH! DannyFlack. Danny and Flack get into a fight and Danny decides to cool off with some music. Better than it sounds


**Don't Flash That Stupid Smile**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: NY or anything in relation to it. Also don't own 'Don't ask me' by Ok Go…yeah… This fic is SLASH… Not exactly my cup of tea. I just had the urge to make one.

* * *

_

"Danny… I've seriously had it with you." Flack said. Danny looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Flack. I didn't mean to…" Danny started, but Flack cut him off.

"Yes you did, Messer! If you said it, then a part of you meant it!" Flack said. Danny looked Flack square in the eyes.

"Don! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me? Danny said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Flack pulled away in disgust.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU DICK!" Flack yelled. Danny was hurt. Flack smiled.

"How does it feel, Messer? Word's hurt, don't they?" Flack said. Danny glared.

"Don't flash that stupid smile." Danny said.

CSINYCSINYCSINY

"Stupid Flack, stupid emotions, stupid words, stupid brain, stupid alcohol, stupid ME!" Danny said to himself, walking into his apartment, which he hadn't been into in weeks. He picked up the mail and flipped through it.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, Nona, bills, bills, Uncle Bill, bills, bills, Lindsay and more bills." Danny mumbled under his breath. He hung up his coat on his coat hanger. He tried to get Flack out of his mind, but everywhere he looked in his apartment, he saw something that reminded him of Flack. He saw some pictures of him and Flack on the walls, and then something inside Danny just snapped. He grabbed every single one of those pictures, put them in a metal waste bin and lit them on fire. He then went out on the balcony and turned the waste bin upside down, burning the past to the ground and feeling the heat of the future's glow. He didn't care if he lit some poor pedestrian on fire; he just wanted the memories to go away. Wiping a tear from his eye, Danny pulled his MP3 player from his pocket and put it on shuffle. He looked down at the song that was playing and sighed.

"Great, just what I needed…" Danny said to himself as the song started playing.

"Quit acting so friendly.  
Don't nod don't laugh all nicely.  
Don't think you'll up-end me.  
Don't sigh, don't sip your iced-tea.  
And don't say, "It's been a while..."  
And don't flash that stupid smile.

Don't ask me how I've been.

Don't think I've forgotten,  
you never liked that necklace.  
So cordial, so rotten...  
Kiss, kiss, let's meet for breakfast.  
Don't show up so on-time  
and don't act like you're so kind

Don't ask me how I've been.

Don't sit there and play just  
so frank, so straight, so candid,  
so thoughtful, so gracious,  
so sound, so even-handed.  
Don't be so damn benign  
and don't waste my fucking time.

Don't ask me how I've been." The song ended, and Danny decided to make himself something to eat. As he was making his club sandwich, he heard a knock at the door. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with the world, he ignored it and started humming. The knocking got louder and so did Danny's humming. Danny was humming so loudly that he didn't hear a key entering the lock, or the door slamming open. He did, however, hear someone clearing their throat loudly behind him. Danny turned around, only to see the one person that could possibly make his mood worse.

"Get the fuck out of here Flack." Danny said as calmly as possible. Flack wouldn't move.

"Danny, I want to talk about earlier." Flack said. Danny snorted.

"Yeah, NOW you wanna talk. What about earlier, when I wanted to talk to you? You wouldn't let me put my 2 cents in! It's all about what Flack wants. What about my needs, Flack?" Danny asked. Flack looked at the floor.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm a selfish bastard. Danny… I shouldn't have freaked out like that…" Flack started, then Danny pulled him into a kiss filled with emotions. Love, hate, confusion, and pain.

"You sure as hell shouldn't have." Danny said with a grin. Flack looked at Danny.

"Don't flash that stupid smile." Flack said, making Danny laugh. Danny pulled Flack into his arms and found that he was home.

_**The end

* * *

**_

_Zomg how did you guys like it? This is such a turn from what I usually write… I usually try to make it funny… this is too sincere for me… I need some sugar… Oh well… REVIEW_


End file.
